Kaliyuga
by Harpia
Summary: Dez anos após a batalha contra Hades, nossos dourados se vêem envolvidos em uma trama sinistra. Primeiro Capítulo on.


**A história se passa em Athenas, dez anos após a batalha contra Hades. Nossos douradinhos estão mais maduros e tendo uma vida tipicamente urbana, mas com um pouquinho de aventura. Espero que gostem.**

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

**Kaliyuga**

- Traga uma cerveja e um _mezéde_... Deixa ver..._tzatziki._

_-_ Para mim... uma cerveja e uma _xoriátika._

Saga devolveu o cardápio ao garçom. Tirou o blazer azul escuro e afrouxou o nó da gravata.

- Nossa, tô cansado..

- Muito trabalho? – perguntou Camus.

- Hum-hum... Em um mês o Sarkis vai ser julgado...

- Aquele da bomba? Vi nos jornais...

- Pois é... Vou pôr aquele desgraçado na prisão mais sórdida que tiver nesse país – ele golpeou a mesa. – ou não me chamo Saga.

- Por falar em desgraçado... cadê o Milo?

- Deve estar preso no trânsito...

Fim de tarde em Athenas. Véspera de final de semana, trânsito confuso, gente saindo apressada do trabalho e retornando para casa. Camus e Saga estavam em uma taberna ao ar livre no Plaka, tradicional bairro de Athenas, ambos esperavam por Milo. Este era o ritual das sextas-feiras, jogar conversa fora, beber e comer alguma coisa. Às vezes, quando os compromissos permitiam, Mu e Shaka apareciam também. Mas ultimamente, somente Saga, Camus e Milo conseguiam manter esse pacto.

- Ops, lá vem ele... – comentou Camus.

- Desajeitado e atrasado como sempre... - riu Saga. – A "Sagrada Trindade" agora está completa.

Milo chegou esbaforido, com os longos cabelos em desalinho, vestindo jeans e camisa social:

- Desculpem a demora... Tivemos uma reunião de última hora com um cliente... e ainda tive que enfrentar esse trânsito infernal!

- Tudo bem Milo, já conhecemos suas desculpas...

- Mas dessa vez é verdade, sr. Promotor... – Milo mostrou a língua.

- Desacatar uma autoridade dá cadeia, Escorpião – Saga deu uma risada.

- Humpf... Já fizeram o pedido?

- Sim...

- Cadê o garçom? Ei! – Milo gritou chamando a atenção do garçom, balançando os braços teatralmente.

O garçom aproximou-se e Milo fez o pedido:

- Ouzo com água e gelo e um _mezéde _de frutos do mar por favor.- e, virando-se para os amigos, sentou-se à mesa._ - _E aí, quais são as novidades?

- Trabalho, trabalho e...

- Trabalho. – completou Camus.

- Mas será possível que vocês só falam sobre isso?

- E fazemos outra coisa?

- Não... Cadê o Mu? – perguntou Milo, olhando para os lados. – Ele disse que viria.

- Não vem mais. Vai substituir um plantonista no hospital... – disse Camus.

- Putz... Esse é outro que só pensa em trabalho...

Estavam no último dia de maio, uma tarde cálida de primavera. Dez anos passaram desde o conflito contra Hades. Saga olhava para Camus e Milo, que conversavam animados. Agora levavam uma vida tranqüila, sem tantos sobressaltos e com cotidianos previsíveis. Do passado recente, restavam apenas lembranças, muitas delas bem amargas. Graças à intercessão da Grande Deusa, haviam retornado do outro mundo. A própria Athena manifestara o desejo de vê-los levando uma vida normal. Muitos voltaram a estudar e construíam carreiras sólidas; alguns haviam se casado, como Camus e Aiolia; Mu, Milo, Kanon e Aiolia continuavam a morar no Santuário. Entretanto, o amor e a dedicação por Athena eram ainda muito presentes em suas vidas e, caso fosse necessário, voltariam a agir como Santos que eram, era uma promessa feita à Deusa¹. Saga prometera a si mesmo que não iria desperdiçar essa segunda chance. Formara-se em Direito e agora era um dos promotores mais atuantes da Grécia. Quem olhasse para aqueles três belos homens, não imaginaria que todos haviam descido aos infernos e vivenciado coisas inimagináveis para um ser humano comum. Saga respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Era bobagem pensar nisso agora. Não iria estragar aquele belo final de tarde com neuroses retiradas do fundo do baú.

- Anda ainda recebendo muitas ameaças, sr. Promotor? – Milo mexia na salada que Camus pedira. Camus puxou o prato, e Milo espetou a toalha da mesa.

- As de sempre, Milo.

- Li nos jornais que o Sarkis vai ser julgado... – Milo se debruçou sobre a mesa e conseguiu tirar uma azeitona da salada. Camus deu um puxão em uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Ai!

- É... se dependesse de mim, ele já estaria comendo capim pela raiz...

- Que coisa feia para um homem da lei falar... – Milo agora pegava um pãozinho.

- E roubar pãozinho dos outros é pior ainda. – Saga tomou o pãozinho da mão do Milo. – Você quer esperar o seu pedido?

- Meu estômago tá sem paciência hoje...Ah, vai, só unzinho... – Ele pegou de volta o pãozinho que Saga colocara no pequeno cesto e o enfiou todinho na boca.

- Milo, quando é que você vai crescer?

- Nunca... – respondeu com a boca cheia.

Logo em seguida o garçom trouxe o pedido do Milo, para alívio dos amigos.

- Camus, cadê a Narcisa? – perguntou Milo, tomando um gole de ouzo.

- Acho que ela já deve estar chegando em casa... – Camus consultou o relógio. – Por que?

- Nada... E o neném?

- Ela já entrou no terceiro mês...

- Neném? – estranhou Saga. – Que história é essa? – olhou para Camus.

- Nosso amigo aqui vai ser papai. – sorriu Milo.

- Então, Pingüim, você vai ser pai e não me contou nada?

- Pensei que você soubesse...

- Não, não sabia... Trabalhando muito, hein? – Saga sorriu maquiavélico. – Vai nos trocar por um punhado de fraldas e chupetas!

Camus deu uma risadinha. Saga continuou:

- Parabéns, amigo... Fico muito feliz com essa notícia...

- Obrigado... Eu também estou feliz.

Milo levantou o copo:

- Um brinde ao primeiro xixi do moleque de gelo!

Eles riram e brindaram à felicidade de Camus. Milo continuou a provocar o aquariano:

- A tua mulher não fica com raiva se não te encontrar em casa?

- Não... Ela sabe que estou com vocês... – Camus sorriu.

- Tadinha... Se ela soubesse quem são seus amigos...

- Ela sabe, Milo. Mas ela confia em mim...

- Engraçadinho...

Já passava das dezoito horas e o sol ainda brilhava no céu². O movimento na taberna aumentara consideravelmente, os garçons corriam de um lado para outro, para atender os clientes. Saga e Camus entabularam uma discussão sobre política e Milo aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos transeuntes, especialmente nas mulheres que freqüentavam aquele lugar.

- Uau, olha só para isso...

- O quê?

Milo tinha agora os olhos fixos em uma das mesas, notadamente uma em havia uma garota tomando um refresco, enquanto folheava uma revista.

- Belas pernas... – suspirou o escorpiano.

Saga olhou para a garota. Morena, cabelos pretos cortados em estilo "Chanel", vestia uma mini saia de couro sintético, uma camiseta branca e botas de cano curto. Tinha os olhos amendoados e uma estrela tatuada no ombro direito. Os olhos de Saga passearam pelas longas e bem torneadas pernas, até chegar no colo farto. Seu rosto estava excessivamente maquiado. Era muito bonita, mas vulgar. Milo continuava de boca aberta.

- Milo, fecha a boca... Tá babando! - riu Camus.

- É uma vadia… - sentenciou Saga.

Milo arqueou a sobrancelha:

- O que disse, Saga?

- Disse que ela é uma vadia, Milo Christopoulos.

- Não me lembro de ter solicitado a sua opinião, Promotor.

Saga esboçou um sorrisinho cínico e Milo o fitou aborrecido. Saga não perdia a mania de se meter nos assuntos alheios.

- Qual é, Saga, o Milo não está fazendo nada de mais... – Camus tentou apaziguar os ânimos. – É só uma paquera de bar...

- O problema, Camus, é que quando o Milo paquera, sempre dá um jeito de nos meter em confusão...

- 'Pera aí, não é bem assim...

- Ah, não? Lembra da última vez? Quando você se envolveu com uma mulher casada, cujo marido era um juiz? Quase enterrei a minha carreira de promotor para te livrar dessa encrenca, Milo – Saga estava com o dedo em riste - isso sem contar as vezes em que você foi se esconder no meu apartamento para não ser encontrado...

- Você tinha que me lembrar isso...

- Milo, me responde uma coisa: por que é que você não arranja uma namorada normal?

- Normal? E desde quando eu namoro alguma maluca?

- Desde sempre... – responderam Camus e Saga.

- Ihh, já vi que a noite vai ser bem longa... – Milo resmungou enquanto comia seu _mezéde._

Subitamente, um homem trajando negro, envergando uma comprida jaqueta de couro, aproximou-se do local onde estavam. Era louro e espadaúdo e escondia os olhos atrás de um óculos de sol. Mais parecia um personagem saído de um filme de ação, sua figura destoava naquele ambiente descontraído. Principalmente no tocante às roupas que vestia, totalmente inadequadas para a estação. Saga, extremamente atento a tudo que se passava à sua volta, não deixou de notar o sujeito, que entrou soturnamente no bar da taberna. Voltou poucos minutos depois, com um copo de bebida na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda permanecia no bolso do casaco. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, Saga sentiu um ligeiro mal-estar ao observar o homem. Algo como... um mal pressentimento? Seus dois amigos permaneciam indiferentes ao caso, Camus comia a _xoriátika_ distraído e Milo continuava a encarar a garota, a qual já havia percebido o olhar insistente daquele belo homem de longos cabelos ondulados. Mas ela não parecia muito satisfeita com a atenção recebida, seu semblante estava tenso. O que Milo e Saga não sabiam é que o motivo da preocupação por parte da garota era a presença daquele estranho, que agora circulava à vontade entre as mesas. Saga sentiu seus músculos se retesarem sob a roupa, já sentira aquilo tantas vezes, era um sinal óbvio de que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. O sujeito ocupou, então, uma mesa à esquerda, distanciando-se deles, o que impediu Saga de observá-lo sem ter virar o pescoço, tudo o que não queria. Lembrou-se que sua arma estava no bolso interno do blazer, na qualidade de promotor podia andar armado. Nada de usar seus poderes de Santo de Athena, agora ele era um homem comum. Deixou a mão direita escorregar discretamente para alcançar o blazer pendurado na cadeira, seu coração batia descompassadamente. Só podia ser alguém a mando do Sarkis. Olhou para Camus, que continuava com um olhar distante e deu uma leve cutucada na perna do amigo por baixo da mesa. Camus o olhou interrogativo e Saga fez um leve sinal com cabeça, indicando o homem. Camus percebeu a tensão do amigo e olhou para a direção indicada. Viu o homem e sussurrou:

- Quem é?

- Não sei... mas fica de olho nele... seja discreto...

Camus baixou os olhos e viu Saga com os dedos na coronha da pistola, uma Beretta Cougar 8000 niquelada, de fabricação italiana. Olhou arregalado para o amigo.

- Ah, não...

- Fica quieto e me diz... o que é que o cara está fazendo agora?

Camus engoliu seco. O homem continuava sentado, com a mão direita ainda enlaçando o copo intocado. Os óculos escuros não permitiam precisar para onde ele olhava.

- Continua sentado...e sozinho – Camus sentia um peso no estômago, como se tivesse engolido pedras. – Saga, o que há?

- A mão esquerda, Camus...Verifique onde a mão esquerda dele está...

Camus olhou mais uma vez e verificou que o homem mantinha a mão no bolso externo da jaqueta.

- A mão está no bolso...

- Esse cara está armado, Camus. Tenho certeza...

Saga olhou à sua frente e viu uma moto estacionada do outro lado da rua. O condutor estava de capacete, parecia esperar por algo ou... alguém. Muitas ruas do Plaka eram interditadas ao trânsito de automóveis, aquela em que estavam não era exceção. Se havia mesmo a pretensão de transformar Saga em alvo, aquele sujeito estava se arriscando demais. A taberna fervilhava agora, um grupo de músicos tocava uma tsifteteli e algumas mulheres dançavam. Muita gente para servir de testemunha. O ocaso se aproximava e o sol agonizante coloria o céu com tons róseos e dourados. Alguns postes com iluminação já estavam acesos. Milo havia se levantado para comprar uma rosa de uma florista ambulante, que carregava um cestinho cheio de flores e ia oferecendo de mesa em mesa.

" Vamos Saga, pense rápido" – sua mente trabalhava febrilmente.

Nisso, Milo passou por eles, indo em direção à garota. Ela enfiara a revista na bolsa e se levantara nervosa, suas mãos trêmulas jogavam algumas moedas sobre a mesa em que estava. O homem se levantou e caminhou de encontro à garota, em passos largos e rápidos. Saga viu Camus fazer uma expressão de espanto e olhou para trás, esquecendo toda a prudência, já com a pistola engatilhada. Foi então que ele percebeu que o alvo era a garota, não ele. Viu Milo se aproximar dela, com a rosa nas mãos. Saga levantou-se, gritando por Milo.Tudo então aconteceu em segundos, o homem tirou o revólver do bolso, apontou a arma para sua vítima e apertou o gatilho, disparando dois tiros. Milo percebeu o movimento e, num gesto rápido, empurrou a garota para o chão, ficando frente a frente com o assassino, sentindo o impacto de um dos tiros e caindo também no chão.

- Não, Milo!- Saga e Camus gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

A taberna se transformara em um pandemônio, gente gritando em desespero e correndo, muitos caindo por cima das mesas e cadeiras. Saga, que se jogara no chão quando os tiros foram disparados, se levantara e corria na direção do homem, apontando a arma. Pensou em atirar no sujeito, mas concluiu rapidamente que o projétil poderia atingir algum inocente. O sujeito montou na garupa da moto e fez mais um disparo na direção de Saga, que novamente se abaixou, escapando por um triz. A moto sumiu em alta velocidade pelas ruas estreitas do bairro. Camus, que havia se escondido embaixo da mesa, correu para ajudar Milo, que jazia no chão inconsciente e ferido. A bala atingira a região do peito, havia uma ferida um pouco abaixo da clavícula esquerda, de onde o sangue vermelho-vivo escorria abundante, empapando a camisa. Camus nem hesitou, pressionou o dedo no peito do amigo, no chamado "ponto de estancamento de sangue", tentando controlar a hemorragia. Saga voltou correndo e se descontrolou ao ver Milo naquele estado. Camus deu um soco no geminiano, atingindo seu nariz, já que o mesmo estava fora de si. O som das sirenes dos carros da polícia se aproximava e alguém avisara que uma ambulância estava a caminho para socorrer os feridos. Camus ligou para Mu, comunicando o que ocorrera. Mu se prontificara em enviar com urgência uma ambulância do hospital onde trabalhava para socorrer Milo. Minutos depois, Saga estava sentado no chão, estava mais calmo agora e pressionava as narinas que sangravam com um lenço. Camus teve vontade de rir, apesar de toda aquela tragédia. Quem diria, ele havia derrubado o "todo-poderoso" promotor com um mero soquinho. Conseguiu um pouco de gelo em um copo descartável e sentou-se ao lado de Saga:

- Toma. – disse entregando o copo com gelo ao amigo. – Vai ajudar a estancar o sangue.

- Obrigado – disse Saga com a voz fanhosa. – E o Milo?

- Já liguei para o Mu. – respondeu. – Ele vai enviar uma ambulância...

- Em quanto tempo? O Milo tá sangrando feito um porco – Saga alteou a voz.

- Calma, a hemorragia já está controlada, ele está respirando... – Camus mostrou o dedo indicador, sujo com sangue coagulado. – Ponto de estancamento. – sorriu.

- Ah, Graças a Zeus! – Saga respirou aliviado. – Eu nem me lembrava mais disso...

- Ele vai ficar bem, ele é forte... – Camus comentou, enquanto observava os paramédicos cuidarem de Milo, colocando-o em uma maca. Saga gemeu ao colocar o gelo sobre o nariz.

- Ah, desculpe-me o mal jeito... Você estava descontrolado, daí... – Camus mostrou o punho fechado.

- Não, tudo bem... eu mereci...- Saga fez um arzinho de pouco caso. – Você continua forte, Homem de Gelo...

A ambulância que Mu enviara havia chegado; os paramédicos já colocavam a maca dentro do veículo. Camus ajudou Saga a se levantar. Os policiais já estavam no local, interrogando e ajudando as pessoas. Muita gente tinha se ferido, mas Milo parecia ser a vítima mais grave. Saga mostrou a identificação de promotor, o policial os liberou e encaminharam-se para seus respectivos carros, que ficaram estacionados dois quarteirões à frente.

- Tem certeza que consegue dirigir? – Camus olhava preocupado para Saga, que parecia ainda entorpecido pelo soco que recebera.

- Pode deixar, eu estou bem... vamos para o hospital ...lá o Mu conserta a merda que você fez... – disse, apontando para o nariz.

- Ok, te vejo lá. – Camus destravara a porta do seu Renault. – E vê se não arranja mais confusão pelo caminho...

- Vai lamber asfalto, Cubo de Gelo!

Camus riu e ligou o carro. Saga viu o Renault do amigo se afastar, enquanto procurava a chave do carro no bolso da calça. Seu último pensamento, antes de girar a chave na ignição, foi para Milo.

"Milo, não se atreva a morrer!"

oOo

**N/A **

**Kaliyuga: Era das Trevas e do Ferro, era em que estamos inseridos, segundo a tradição hindu. A fic vai envolver mitologia hindu nos próximos capítulos.**

**Mezédes: pequenas porções de iguarias, servidas como entradas ou como acompanhamento para bebidas alcoólicas.**

**Tzatziki: coalhada com pepino e alho.**

**Xoriátika: salada de tomate, pimentão verde, cebola, pepinos, azeitonas e uma fatia de queijo de cabra (feta), temperada com orégano.**

**Plaka: um dos bairros mais antigos e centrais de Athenas, fica abaixo da Acrópolis.Possui muitos restaurantes e tabernas, além de lojinhas com artesanato para turistas.**

**Ouzo: bebida típica da Grécia, trata-se de um forte destilado de uva com anis, podendo ser bebido puro ou com água e gelo (adquirindo uma cor leitosa).**

**Tsifteteli: Espécie de dança do ventre, de origem turca. O ritmo mistura elementos do rock dos anos 60 com música árabe.**

**(1): Forma como os antigos gregos chamavam a Deusa Athena.**

**(2): Quase fim da primavera na Grécia. Nessa época, o nascer do sol costuma ser entre 06:00 e 06:30 hrs. e o pôr-do-sol por volta das 20:30 hrs. As temperaturas variam entre 21° e 24 °C.**


End file.
